


If The Shoe Fits

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Police Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries on a costume for Michael, and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Burn Notice, Sam Axe/Michael Westen, costumes. Thanks to Amber for beta!

Michael sifted through the mountain of clothing that Sam had acquired for their latest client case. There was an endless avalanche of plaid; so much plaid that he was nearly boggled by its existence. As he considered making a bonfire in the wastebasket when Sam strolled out of the bathroom in a uniform.

Michael’s eyebrow went up. “Policeman?”

Sam grinned, fixing his hat. “Sheriff Sam Axe reporting for duty.”

Michael groaned. “We said construction worker Sam Axe.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “ I’m not the Village People, Mikey,” he retorted. “I can’t just yank these costumes out of thin air.”

“Fine. You’re a policeman.” Michael sidled up and put an arm around Sam’s waist. “You have a nice, big baton in your pants…”

“…Mr. Westen, I think you’re trying to seduce me,” Sam grinned.

Michael grinned back. “Maybe.” He fell to his knees and unzipped Sam’s uniform pants. “Maybe not…” He declared, all the while eye-level with Sam’s dick.

“Aww, have a heart, Mike…or at least one of my organs.”

“Forever classy, Sam.”

“Better believe it, Brother.” He smirked. Michael was teasing Sam’s cock, stroking the foreskin up and down, coating the sensitive head of it with his precum. “Damn, that’s nice.”

“Because no one can give you a handjob like me,” Michael responds.

“Rather have a Westen blowjob,” Sam admitted. Michael smirked and lipped Sam’s cock.

“Beg for it.”

“Aww, Mike…”

“Beg me for it.” He spat on Sam’s cock, now working the entire length earnestly. “Beg me for my mouth on your cock, officer.”

“Oh God,” he groaned. “Please….Mr. Felon? Suck my cock.”

Michael smirked at the question in Sam’s voice. “If you want me to…” He licked the throbbing head before taking a couple of inches inside. “Mmmmmm.”

“Fuck,” Sam moaned.

Michael pulled off Sam’s dick. “Officer Axe! Is that you?”

“Shut up and suck cock, rookie,” Sam groaned.

Michael grinned and double-fisted Sam’s cock. “Mmm. Big hard cock, big hard Sam,” he chanted, then flicked his tongue repeatedly over the head before taking it all the way down his throat.

“Holy shit,” Sam moaned. This time, Michael just hummed. Hummed and worked his fists frantically up and down on Sam’s cock again and again. Sam held out for as long as he could before trying to fuck Michael’s face. “Unh…Mikey, I’m gonna…”

Michael pulled Sam’s dick firmly out of his mouth, flattening his tongue against the head and rapidly vibrating it back and forth. Sam’s stomach muscles rippled on a moan as he finally lost it, volleying a stream of pearly come all over Michael’s face and lips.

Michael grinned , licking his chops. “Do I get off on good behavior, officer?”

“With good time,” Sam grinned, pecking Michael’s forehead.


End file.
